Mishap
by delilah summers
Summary: The Doctor runs into trouble when the tardis malfunctions
1. Chapter 1

**Mishap**

In the Tardis…

'Maybe sometime in the past will do me some good…' thought the Doctor. 'Say hello to Cardiff in 1992!'

"WHAT!!" the Doctor exclaimed as the Tardis stopped abruptly and landed on the Planet of Evil, on the edge of the helical galaxy. "Well this is weird, but it's so exciting!" the Doctor realized that he had been to this planet before, but the surroundings of the insides of the spaceship he's in does not seem familiar to him.

"The people of Carhestia welcomes you." the Doctor turns around as two half robot half human creatures come to greet him.

"Oh, thank you! I am the Doctor." The Doctor was taken by surprise, he wasn't expecting a welcome from anyone because of his last visit to the planet.

"Doctor, I, Carhestian 24, is ordered to take you to the commander of this ship. Now will you please follow me?"

"Gladly." The Doctor replied as he followed.

They walked through tunnels and pathways much complicated than mazes that even the Doctor is having a hard time remembering everything. At last they stopped in front of a huge metal, password coded door. The Doctor watched as Carhestian 24 stood in front of a screen and typed.

"_ACCESS GRANTED_" a mechanical voice sounded through from somewhere as the metal door opened.

The Doctor looked amusingly at everything. They had walked into a castle like room, decorated with medieval trinkets, tapestries, and antiques. In front of the Doctor sat an elderly man, human like but rigid. His facial expression betrayed nothing of his thinking. By his side two servants, taking care of his every need.

" I, Carhestian I, the commander of this ship, welcome you to our home. We have been expecting you Doctor. Care to have some refreshments?"

" Oh of course! If you don't mind. But you have been expecting me?"

Carhestian I motioned the servants to get some food and drinks.

" Oh yes, indeed. We have been expecting you, or rather, someone like you, a Doctor. We are in need of you. The main engine of our spaceship was greatly damaged. Even our best technicians could not fix it. I would like you to help us recover it after the refreshment. You will be rewarded greatly if you succeed!"

" I would be much obliged."

"You wouldn't mind me looking around would you?"

"No. Perhaps you can find some useful things to help fix the engine. Carhestian 90 will show you around."

Two servants brought cakes, fruits, and wine, and placed them on the long table.

" To the recovery of the main engine and the freedom of our people!" cheered the commander as he raised the glass.

" To the recovery of the main engine and the freedom of our people!" the Doctor repeated.

After the refreshments…

" Say what year is this spaceship built?"

"I am afraid i am not quite sure. The foundation is ancient, while most parts are quite new."

"Oh i see...Thank you for your information. Can i look around alone for a bit?"

" As you wish sir."

The Doctor wondered aimlessly around. He made a brief map of the place. The spaceship had 14 floors, each with 14 puzzle like corridors and 14 rooms. That was the most the Doctor could make out of this complex place. He was on the third floor when he became thoughtful. He spotted an old unrenovated part of the ship. It had reminded him of something, but he couldn't figure out what.

"The Commander would like to see now. Please follow me." said a Carhestian after finding the Doctor.

The Doctor followed the Carhestian through about a dozen puzzling corridors before stopped before the ruin of what might of been an engine before.

" The main engine is too severely damaged, I am afraid it will take me months or maybe years to repair it! I simply can't…" refused the Doctor after seeing the engine, " but, I could always repair the main damages, solve the most complicated problems, and let your technicians to finish it."

"I would much prefer it if you, yourself can fix it, but if you insist…maybe I can make an arrangement." replied the Commander.

"That would be great…Do you hear that noise? What's going on with my head? What…" the Doctor fell to the ground, his sentence unfinished.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Take him to the cell in the restricted section. Master said this timelord is better held captive even if his rendered powerless." The Commander ordered, sneering, showing his emotions for the first time.

The Doctor woke up to a headache, is head buzzing, as if he had been drunk the previous night.

"Where am I?" he wondered.

Then he remembered. He theorized that the food and drinks for him must have been poisoned, but the poison was too mild for him to detect. They did not spare the chance for him to flee. 'How extremely clever!'

As the Doctor looked around, he found himself in a holding cell with walls and only one door.

"At least I've still got my sonic screwdriver tucked away safely."

The sonic screwdriver ringed but the door did not give away. To his dismay the door was deadlocked. The Doctor sat on the cold floor, thinking who it could be this time. He vividly recalled the clues and familiar things he found about this spaceship, but still couldn't think of it.

"It can't be the Master again, he had died for sure. Maybe the Daleks?" as the Doctor thought, the 'impossible' door opened and two bulky looking Carhestians came in.

"Hey hey, what are you doing that for?!" The Doctor complained as they locked him with two enormous handcuffs, paining him deeply on top of his headache, and literally dragged him out of the cell, without speaking one word.

"Why are you doing this? Who really are you guys? I know almost every alien species but Carhestians doesn't exist!" the Doctor questioned but got no reply.

They went through more of those complex tunnels and arrived at a part of the ship the Doctor had never wondered to before. There, one of the Carhestians opened the door. They entered into darkness. The door closed behind him and he was left alone in the darkness with two massive handcuffs paining him. As the Doctor suspected, this would be where the questioning and possibly torturing would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

But from the pressure he suddenly knew who he was dealing with. "How could I have been so ignorant?" he wondered. "The answer was in front of me the whole time…" As if reading his thoughts, the room lit up and a familiar voice sounded. "Well, well, well…isn't it just delightful to see you again? I thought you would have guessed sooner than to fall into my trap, but you are growing old aren't you?" the voice chuckled, but none the less sounded evil.

"I should have guessed earlier, I thought I was done with you last time. Well I guess this situation here tells different."

"You were a fool to believe that you got rid of me that easily! From my heart I swore revenge!"

"It was your own doing that led to your downfall last time…Black Guardian"

Ignoring the Doctor's come back, the Guardian looked disgustingly amused instead. "Should I chain you and torture you? Or should I make a fool out of you, and then kill you? Mmm, so many tempting choices…" The Guardian's eyes suddenly blazed with hatred. "I shall do everything that I could possibly do for the shame and pain you brought me!"

The Doctor was silent, staring blankly at something, and the Guardian took that as defeat and ordered for the Doctor to be locked up again. An emotionless Carhestian came from the main door towards the Doctor, but instead of taking the Doctor, he went right past. The Doctor looked at the Carhestian and recognized him as the commander.

"Master…Guardian, now that you have your captive, you should hold up with your end of the bargain. We followed your orders and obeyed you so that we can return to our home by the repaired ship. It has been two years and…" the Commander had stopped speaking because the Black Guardian's look terrified him, but he packed up his courage and went on, " When I say this I speak for the whole of the Carhestians, we are getting impatient and we would like our ship fixed!"

The Guardian sneered, " To tell you the truth my friends, if you didn't bring it up I wouldn't have never even remembered this. I never planned to fix your idiotic ship for you. It was I who knocked it down in the first place. I had promised you I would repair it because I needed props, and that's all you are! Props! Now that I have my prisoner, you have no use to me. While I take my prisoner and leave, you and the whole of your race can stay on this dump of a planet and die!"

The Carhestian regarded this with rage and was too disgusted to say anything more. He turned and walked in defiance toward the door. The Guardian saw this with pleasure and laughed wickedly, his laughter echoing in the room. Swiftly and unexpectedly, the Carhestian grabbed the Doctor and pulled out a weapon. " Don't you dare react! I know your power is greater than the whole of the Carhestian race altogether. But if you do, this Doctor character will be dead and you will never get to touch him. By the way you were acting, I'm guessing this man is pretty important to you eh?"

The Guardian reacted, but not to stop the Commander, for he wanted to torture the Doctor more than wanting the Doctor to die, so he merely answered, " Take him at your own peril, for you know that I can still get you and your ugly race anytime! I'll kill you all one by one, because you're not going anywhere…" and again his laughter filled the room.

The Carhestian backed away and went to report the news to his people, bringing the Doctor along. They went to through tunnels and entered a secret room with in a secret room, large enough to hold all the Carhestians, who were indeed all there. The commander released the Doctor and plead, "Will you help us? Since you are his enemy and have supposedly thwarted him before? I know we have been wrong to do any harm to you…Oh please!" The rest of the Carhestians gathered around the Doctor with hopeful expressions.

"Of course! Of course I will help you! But first tell me, does the Black Guardian have any others help besides the Carhestians? And can he find this room?" The Doctor replied with a smile on his face, looking extremely intelligent as if he had seen this coming.

"The Guardian will have no one now…no one except for Proditor. Proditor seemed very close to the Guardian after we crashed, and he has renamed himself to appeal to the Guardian. He seems most likely to side with the Guardian. We do not think the Guardian will be able to find this secret room, for he didn't not request all the rooms on this ship to be mapped for him." The commander answered with gratitude, while the whole room cheered, making it hard for the Doctor to hear.

"Quiet down now, don't want the Guardian to catch us do we now? Every one, beware of Proditor, because he probably knows where this secret room is and will tell the Guardian. The best thing to do is to capture him. Ok, I just need a few materials to defeat the Guardian. There all in my Tardis, which I need to get to. Where is it?"

"It's on the level above us. I will send someone to get. We will also send someone to capture Proditor, and in the mean while you can tell us about your plan."

Mean while, in the Black Guardian's palace…

"Foolish things aren't they, Proditor? Think they can rebel against me! I can't wait to crush them one by one!"

"Of course Master! Even though I am of the same race as them, I despise them! Oh how they treated me like dirt!" Proditor exclaimed, "Now I will be above them all! Ha!"

"Quite right…Proditor, do you know where the Carhestians are?"

"Why of course! I know every single room in this ship from the back of my head! My grandfather was one of the builders, Master! If you will give me the chance, I'm sure I can locate the Carhestians and destroy them!" Proditor volunteered eagerly to destroy his own race.

"Good Proditor," the Guardian smiled, "Come closer so we can discuss our plan to get the Doctor…and the worthless Carhestians."

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

"Could you pass me that Hydroelectric Shrinker and that T4 Matter Transmitter? Thanks." The Doctor was busy making a weapon to battle the Black Guardian, and was short of hands. In one hand he held his sonic screwdriver, in the other he held the Hydroelectric Shrinker, but had to place the T4 on the floor. "Did you find Proditor yet?"

"We have not located Proditor. We have searched every room in this ship, that is, every room except for the Guardian's Palace." Replied the Commander.

"I would assume that we are all safe here. Even if Proditor do tell the Guardian about this room, the Guardian would not attack before he has more information regarding us. Unless…"

As if to answer his uncertainty, the door of the secret room burst open, and Proditor stepped in. He tried to mimic his master's evil laughter but sounded like a fool for doing so. The Carhestians just stared at Proditor with disbelief.

"Judging by your actions, you have officially betrayed us." With a cold, disgusted look, the Commander said, "As the commander of this ship and speaker for the people, I declare you no longer Carhestian."

As soon as these words fell, most of the Carhestians charged at Proditor. Proditor just turned and ran like a coward.

"Wait! Wait!" the Doctor cried, "do not go out that door!!"

No one had heard him, and would have ignored him if they did hear him. They charged out of the door and were soon massacred by a huge amount of white energy wave that blasted at them. "It's the Guardian!" Many yelled to warn the others, but failed to get back to the room for safety. The ones in the room backed up from the entrance.

"That was much easier than I thought! Aren't you glad to see me Doctor? Hmm? Why don't you watch while I slaughter these rubbish Carhestians?"The Guardian entered, a thrilled look on his face, as if he was the master of the world.

"No! Don't kill them! I am willing to make you an offer…Let Carhestians leave this planet after I repair their ship, and you can have me."

"Sounds very tempting…but no. Why would I want to waste my precious time waiting for you and some garbage while the victory is already mine? Hahaha! You're in the palm of my head already!"

"Kill them, Master, kill them!" Proditor, who is standing right beside the Guardian now, shrieked excitedly.

The Guardian raised his hand. Just as he was about to kill off some more Carhestians, the Doctor bellowed. He rushed upward and shot a lightning beam at the Guardian, who stumbled at the light and used Proditor as a shield. Instantly, Proditor disappeared into nothingness. The crowd was stunned by this scene and gasped. Wasting no time, the Doctor shot another that aimed right for the Guardian's heart. Through panic, the Guardian lost himself. He looked around the room for shields, but none were close by. Just as he was about to move out of the door, it hit him, and in an instant he evaporated.

Later, on the day of departure after the ship was fixed.

"You know Doctor, I always wondered what happened to Proditor and the Guardian. Are they dead for sure?" asked the Commander.

"I'm not quite sure either. I was planning on making transmitter with a built in shrinker, but never really finished it when the Guardian came in. I'm still very glad that something happened though, and to my speculations, the Guardian and Proditor are probably stranded on some lone planet with the body size of a peanut!" the Doctor winked and in a flash, he was off in his beloved Tardis.

The End


End file.
